The Bad Wolf, the Lord of Time, and Their Blue Box
by SilverLunarStar
Summary: One-Shot! This is the story of how a Lord of Time stole a time machine who's chameleon circuit got stuck so it was forever disguised as a blue box, and how he met the Big Bad Wolf. How it ends? There is no ending to Forever… 10/Rose, 9/Rose


**The Bad Wolf, the Lord of Time, and Their Blue Box**

_By: SilverLunarStar_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> _I don't own anything except the OCs!_

**Author's Note:** _Did not think I was going to have a fic for this challenge. Fairy tales and Doctor Who? Best combo! But, alas, my muse did not shoot out any ideas no matter how much I loved the picture prompts. It did finally come up with this and, thankfully, there was an extension. I don't know what this is, but it demanded to be written from a first person point-of-view. Here's challenge 90._

* * *

><p>The first time I saw a blue box in my neighborhood where there had never been one, I stared at it in disbelief. I thought maybe someone was playing a hoax or there was to finally be a film about the Bad Wolf and the Lord of Time; my favourite legend. Our town was pretty small, but we weren't one of those cliché places where everyone knew everyone. So, when I first saw them, I thought nothing of it. I went to school, then off to work at the local library. About an hour later, a couple came in. The girl was really pretty and the guy was very good-looking.<p>

Today was a Thursday which usually meant story time for the children from the local elementary schools. Looking at today's schedule, I realised it was my turn this week. Since the blue box I had just seen this morning was the only thing I could think about, I went straight into the section where I knew an old book would be waiting. Almost no one bothered with this book anymore, but I used to check it out frequently. That was before I could recite it all by heart. The only reason why I even bothered to come and get it was because I knew the illustrations would fascinate the children. At 4:00 PM on the dot, I had a group of twenty to thirty. Looking around at the eager faces, I took a breath and began.

* * *

><p><em>There was once a man with two hearts who was chosen by Time herself to be her champion. This man was not special in any particular way. He was part of a grand species that would learn how to look and travel through Time, but they would not use it because they lacked the imagination. This man was no different except perhaps for the fact that he was so utterly bored. Instead of looking through Time like everyone else did, he decided to travel with her. Somehow, he made his way to a backwater planet far away from his own home. He had family with him, a girl no more than a child who wanted to explore this planet and so, reluctantly, he allowed her to do so. Landing in a primitive century, his time machine disguised itself in the form of a blue box and got stuck that way when its cloaking device malfunctioned. He never bothered to fix it.<em>

_For centuries he traveled all around, going to new places, meeting new people, but somehow he always made his way back to that small and insignificant planet. Rarely did he go back to his own home; it seemed like, without his realising, he had found his home away from home. Soon, however, he made his way back to the place of his origin where a war against their greatest enemy had begun. No one knew how long it went, not even its sole survivor._

_War torn, the man ran, never stopping in one place for long, traveling as he had always done so, with one exception. He took no one with him. He traveled alone. It wasn't the people he met. He'd met some fantastic and brilliant aliens, but he never had the urge to ask them along. Lord of Time that he was, he couldn't even begin to tell how much time had gone by, but he was sure it wasn't long enough. He thought that, with time, he'd soon find someone to share the universe with._

_One day, while making a pit stop on his home-away-from-now-non-existent home, he saved a girl's life. She intrigued him in a way no one had, ever it seemed. She seemed like an ordinary girl, but there was a fire in her the likes of which he had never encountered. So, no, he'd never met anyone like her. He'd saved her and then she saved him. He asked her to come with him. She refused. He asked a second time and she accepted. How could she resist?_

_Together, they ran and ran, traveling all around, going to new places, meeting new people, saving lives, bringing order to chaos and chaos to order, wherever they went. She learned to see the universe through his eyes and he through hers. They pushed each other to their limits, bringing out the best, and the worst sometimes, in each other. Through everything they did together, not once did they judge the other. A bond was rapidly formed between them, a bond no one could penetrate, much less destroy._

_She was something special, this girl. She had carved herself a place between his hearts, something no one had been able to do before. He'd loved before and had been loved in return, he loved the whole universe, but she was something else entirely. The best part? She loved his blue box as much as he did. He'd only ever taken the best, but never had he had someone who would give their life as long as it meant leaving the universe intact. He'd give up the universe for her in a heartsbeat, but she wouldn't allow it. He'd wanted to sacrifice her world for her singular life once, but she refused. She'd also refused to give up. Since then he knew he'd have to choose the universe over her. That didn't mean he had to like it._

_When he was once again face-to-face with his enemies who'd come back from their graves, he was once again faced with this decision: The universe or her life. He didn't want to sacrifice either, but knew he had to make a choice. He chose her, any day. He sent her back home as he made a decision he'd made countless times, it seemed. He should have known better than to protect her from this. Just as he'd always choose her, she'd always choose his._

_His Big Bad Wolf came just in time to save his life and turn his greatest enemies into nothing but dust. In doing so, however, she was sacrificing her life. He wouldn't allow it. With one kiss, he saved her and she fell into a deep sleep. In doing so, he brought death upon himself. When she awoke, he refused to let her see the pain he was in. He was acting off; she didn't understand what was going on, she didn't remember anything and he refused to tell her that she was causing his death. He spoke and got her to laugh, his last thought being, 'Love me for all of Time,' before he burst into flame. As he was too busy physically becoming someone else, the Lord of Time never noticed how her eyes glowed golden with his final thought._

* * *

><p>All was silent.<p>

When no more words followed, Matt in the back spoke up, "That's it? That's how it ends?"

"That's how it ends." I smiled, remembering that was my exact reaction the first time I heard this story.

"Well that's not fair!" cried Inez. "How do we know they go back to their same life?"

"How do we know they don't become more than friends?" piped up Patty.

"You mean they weren't already?" Brenda was aghast.

"I thought they were already married." Adrian frowned.

The debate went on for quite some time and it only broke off when parents started coming in to pick their children up.

I was grinning the whole way home and had basically forgotten about the blue box I'd encountered earlier that morning until I saw it again. There were more people around this time, but I saw that no one noticed it, just walked right past it. That was, until I saw the same couple who'd come into the library before I'd gone to the community room, still holding hands. Now that I thought about it, they'd been at the doorway, listening in as I read the story. This time, I observed them closely and…were they heading _right towards it_? Agape, I saw the girl bring a necklace from under her shirt and was too far off to see what the pendant was, but it seemed to be a key for she inserted the pendant into the box's door, twisted it, and the man stepped ahead to it open. She was about to go in when she suddenly turned and was facing me; towards my direction, that was. She blinked when the man put his hand on her shoulder and when she looked at him; she shook her head, going inside. He followed, but not without a quick look around. He saw nothing out of place, didn't even pause, and followed her in.

I continued to look on as the blue box started making a strange noise until it disappeared altogether. Getting home, I had dinner, argued with my older sister, and went to bed. I tried not to think about it, but all I could see as I finally drifted off was a blue box, a man who carried himself with utter confidence, and a pair of golden eyes staring right at me.

* * *

><p><em>Huh…don't know how I feel about this one… Could have been better, but eh. Beggars can't be choosers and I really don't think this was meant to make sense anyway.<em>

_Thoughts?_

_~*Eli_


End file.
